


A Late-Night Snack

by mrs260



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260
Summary: Garak calls Julian late one evening.





	A Late-Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this weird little thing came to me. I figured it would be fun to post.

“Doctor, I was wondering if you might be available for a bite to eat.” The bright, smiling face on Bashir’s viewer practically filled the screen, giving no clue to Garak’s location, so…

“Of course. Where do you want to meet?”

“If you would meet me in the Security Office, we can go wherever you like, my dear Doctor.”

“Did Odo finally lock you up?”

Garak’s smile remained unchanged. “Not as such, but he has suggested that I will not be trusted on my own recognizance for the next thirteen hours. He will, however, release me into your custody, if you would be so kind.”

A few questions occurred to Julian at this point. _What did you do? Are you hurt? Are you drunk? Why would Odo put you into **my** custody?_

Questions, he supposed, that would be better answered by Odo than by Garak. At least if he wanted something approaching the truth.

“Oh, and when you meet me, my dear Doctor,” Garak added, “Would you bring my maroon suit from my quarters? I appear to be without one at the moment.”

Julian cut the transmission and gaped like a fish for a moment before heading out to grant Garak’s request. Perhaps he might like to hear this story from Garak after all.


End file.
